1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus, for example, such as an ink jet type printer.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a type of a recording apparatus, an ink jet type printer that performs printing (recording) by ejecting ink (liquid) from a printing head (recording section) onto a sheet to be fed from a sheet cassette (medium accommodation body) is known. In such printers, there is a printer in which a sheet cassette is mounted on a body so as to protrude from the body (for example, see JP-A-2-286546).
However, in the printer disclosed in JP-A-2-286546, since the sheet cassette having a relatively low rigidity is exposed from the body, there is a problem that the rigidity of the sheet cassette is insufficient.